


Winter

by calmdowncold



Series: Seasons Demons [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Kink, Sex Toys, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmdowncold/pseuds/calmdowncold
Summary: It's hard to have your needs fulfilled when your boyfriend keeps dozing off.AKA: Finn is an actual demon. A cat-like, hormonal, instinct-following demon. Sami is just happy to be here.





	Winter

“Finn… Finnie?” 

Another gust of wind blew, tremendously powerful against the windows. 

“Are you sleeping?” 

Finn’s head was buried in the crook of Sami’s neck, where it had been resting for quite a while. It was just now that Finn had stopped placing delicate kisses there, and started breathing much slower than before. 

That was fine. Finn fell asleep on top of Sami all the time. 

What was _not_ fine about it, however, was that the two boyfriends were right in the middle of a wonderful and lazy love making session when it happened. 

“Finnie, come _onnnn_.” Sami groaned. He still had his legs wrapped around Finn’s waist and, rather unfortunately, still had Finn’s hard dick inside him. 

It was the third time this week that he had passed out mid-fuck, and the day was only Tuesday. 

Finn wasn’t to blame. The first snowfall had just passed and previous years had taught Sami all about the Demons habitual tendency to hibernate during the cold months. 

The wind blew so strongly this time now, that Finn snorted awake, complete with bewildered eyes and a dribble of spit on his chin. 

This was otherwise uncharacteristic for Finn. He would never even imagine falling asleep during a movie date, a car ride, and _certainly_ not during sex. Yet here he was: a drooling, heavy-lidded hot mess. 

Winter was a time for rest for the Demons. They believed that the earth was destroying itself during the snowy times, and it needed peace and privacy to rebuild itself after. Because of that, the more primal Demonic folks hibernated for the season. 

Finn, however, had a job and a social life and a needy boyfriend who could not be ignored for anywhere from three to six months. You could never tell in Montreal. 

But, as Finn and Sami always did, the best was made of the situation. They spent every minute that they were home together cuddling, usually in toasty warm pajamas, catching up on tv and make-outs, accompanied by hot cocoa and coffee and all the Christmas cookies two non-celebrators could consume. 

Well, really, it was all the cookies Finn could buy _for_ Sami to consume. 

Winter was a truly lovely time. Except for this. 

Sami could do without this part.

“Wha? Where, what… Oh goddamnit!” Finn snarled when he realized his… predicament. 

“Get off me.” Sami deadpanned. Not angrily, just exhaustedly. 

“I’m sorry, baby…” Finn said mournfully, carefully pulling out and sliding his frame off to Sami’s side. 

“It’s fine, I know it’s not your fault.” Sami curled up in a fetal position, facing Finn and his mopey face. 

“Well, do ya want me to blow you at least?” 

“You fell asleep last time you said you’d blow me.” Sami said, all emotion void. 

Finn’s frown deepened. “... Did I really?”

“Yep.” 

A pause. 

“I’m sorry, Sami… Do you wanna… Maybe tomorrow we can go sledding and build that snowman like you wanted to?”

Sami could practically taste the sadness in the air- Demons had a way of turning entire rooms cold, he had learned. 

“It’s okay, honey. Honest. I’m not upset. And yeah, that sounds fun. Go back to sleep, babe.” He tried his best to make the hapless situation as good as it could get. 

He wasn’t lying- He really wasn’t upset. 

What Sami _was_ , was horny. Very, very horny. Finn had no issue falling asleep in moments, also unlikely to happen any other time of year, while Sami lay awake beside him, tossing and turning, so unsatisfied that his nerves felt as though they were aflame. 

~~~

Sami stepped out of the shower, wrapped himself in a fluffy towel and brushed his teeth. Finn had been absent from bed when he woke up, so it was safe to assume he was at the gym or running errands. 

Still stretching and yawning and shivering from the cold that got in through the windows, Sami idly drifted into the bedroom to spread moisturizer over his face and pull on some comfy clothes. No new texts from Finn had come in by the time he pulled on some boxer briefs and a tank top. 

However, oddly, a ring at the doorbell. 

“Hmpf.” Sami put on some fluffy socks to avoid freezing his feet on the hardwood floors and trotted over to the front door. 

There was no person, and he was confused for a minute before noticing a delivery truck rumbling down the street. He knew to look to the floor and happily noticed a brown cardboard box at the door mat. 

“Oooh!” He snatched the box from the floor and carried it inside. He set it on the kitchen table and without thinking, stabbed it open with a nearly steak knife. Surely it was one of the books he had ordered or maybe the sweater he got for Finn on sale or- 

It was a vibrator. 

It was a vibrator in its own neon colored box.

Sami blinked. 

He turned the label on the box over to check it. In plain black and white writing, it said **FINN BALOR** and their shared address. No mistakes here.

“Huh… Finn must have… ordered… ahaha…” Sami said to the empty house. 

He took the box in hand, tenderly, as if it was something precious. Some particularly tantalizing key words made his breathing hitch. 

“Extremely satisfying anal experience… seven vibration settings… uh huh.”

Sami looked around his empty house, wondering if the potted plant or the bowl of fruit on the counter would judge him. 

He decided, they would not. 

In a flash, Sami was in the bedroom again. Naked again. 

If Finn had bought this toy for himself, Sami could just clean it really super well or maybe buy him a new one. It could be a thing for them. And it was the season of giving, right?

“Hahaha… right?” Sami mumbled to himself as he drizzled lubricant all over the length of the toy. 

Anticipation and excitement was so high that Sami’s hands were shaking as he slicked the thing up, making him splatter a bit of lube on the floor. 

It had been eight days since he had successfully had an orgasm. Finn falling asleep all the time had become too frustrating to bear, so they had collectively decided to stop trying every single day. 

Now he understood that that wasn’t a long time in the grand scheme of life and there were much more important things to worry about. 

“But isn’t life hard enough without some release, y’know?” Sami said, voice cracking a little as he spoke to the clothing drawer, the pillow, anything that would listen, perhaps. 

Sami propped two pillows over each other to rest his shoulders and neck on, and laid out his towel from earlier on the duvet. 

His phone had been left on the bedside table and he grabbed it up for some inspiration. Some scrolling into earlier weeks was needed, but once he found the theoretical motherload of sexts and filthy photos and videos between himself and Finn, it was a wrap. 

With phone in one hand, the wet vibrator resting on his tummy, Sami occupied his other hand with working two slicked-up fingers into his asshole, stretching and prepping. He tried not to be overzealous, scissoring and curving his fingers while playing and replaying a video Finn had sent of himself doing the same. 

His hand felt good enough for a while but wasn’t nearly enough to make him come. Now impatient and eager, Sami recovered the vibrator from its resting place and positioned it where his fingers had left. 

Eyes closing tight, he opened his thighs wider, relaxed his shoulders and jaw, and pushed it inside.

A moan, twinged with the sweetness of relief, left his mouth as he fucked in. He was all too aware of how unfulfilled he had been in recent days- weeks, really- and relished in the amazing feeling he had missed so much. 

After a few smooth thrusts of his wrist, he was unable to wait for the vibrations any longer. Pressing a button at the plastic hilt of the toy, it jumped alive with a whirring noise and a sensation that made Sami scream. 

“Oohhhh, my godddd, Finnnn….” came tumbling from his mouth, more like sounds than words. His eyes were squeezed shut as dirty visions and memories of Finn fucking him into their mattress filled his head. 

Not much time had gone before Sami was bucking his hips into his own wrist movements, trying to make the toy feel as intense as Finn did. 

“Oh, baby… baby… babbbby…” 

The hand holding the phone, which had long since gone black screened, rested by his mouth and he inadvertently ended up biting the corner of the device. Maybe it reminded him of biting into Finn’s shoulder, as he usually did before coming. 

With an unusually high-pitched moan, Sami saw a litany of sparkles and stars replace the fantasies behind his eyes as he came. His legs drooped to either side of his body, twitching and trembling as the pent-up orgasm rocked him through. 

“Finnie… Finnie… I love you…” He heard himself mumble. His head lolled to the side now, supported by the fluffy pillow. 

The toy was removed from inside and dropped onto the towel, between his legs. With the now-free hand, he stroked fingertips up and down his hard dick- that being the next thing to satisfy. 

“Erm. I love you too…” 

Sami’s eyes shot open. 

The high from the orgasm was gone in an instant and his whole body stiffened up. Looking over the foot of the bed, he saw his wide-eyed, slack-jawed boyfriend standing in the doorframe. 

Finn still had his headphones over head and two hot cocoas in his hands. His little head was still protected in a knit beanie, scarf around his neck and tucked into his coat.

“FINN. Oh- um! Hi! Hi honey!” Sami’s heart pounded. He wasn’t sure if he was attempting to play the ‘it’s not what it looks like’ trope, or just trying to calm himself down. 

“Hey um… how ya doin’?” Finn asked, ice blue eyes like saucers. 

“I’m uh… great… um… where… where were you?” Sami tried to wipe sweat from his brow but just ended up spreading lubricant all over his own face. 

“I was just uh… out an’ about… as it were. But den I got a text alert from Amazon that my package had been delivered so I rushed home so uh… I could hide it. It was a gift for you… but I see you’ve found it.” Finn said. Now he was the one with the deadpanned voice. 

“For me, really!?” Sami looked incredulously at the toy. 

“Yeah, I uh… Y’know I been so tired lately, I got it for ya. And I got you this cocoa… with almond milk… and I got… a really painful erection right now if I’m honest.” 

Sami’s gaze drifted downward to the tent pitched in Finn’s tight jeans. 

“So you do.” He nodded. 

“I’ll just erm…” Finn placed Sami’s drink on the dresser. “I’ll see myself out… give ya some privacy so you can finish up... “ He walked backwards toward the doorframe again. “Or ya know, if you wanted I also could uhm…”

Sami cocked an eyebrow. 

“Stay and help?” 

Finn cleared his throat. “I’d like that… very much.”

This is where Sami was presented with _choices_.

He could

 

1\. Be a good, loving boyfriend and have a sensual and much-needed love session with Finn

Or

2\. Be a goddamn awful, terrible tease like he usually was, and get Finn horribly riled up like Sami himself had been left countless times recently. 

He decided: Both. 

“Yeah, I bet you’d like that.” Sami heard his voice deepen. “You’d love to have it your way and watch me fuck myself… This is what I’m forced to do to get off since you’re so useless lately.” 

“Oh, no Sami…” Finn practically crawled over, lingering by the bedpost. “Baby, I’m so sorry, it’s really bad this year…” 

Sami studied Finn’s eyes for any sign of genuine misery. Finding none, he smirked at how obedient his boyfriend was- falling into his place at the drop of a hat. 

“How long were you even standing there?” 

“Almost the whole time…” Finn’s thumb found its way into his mouth to be chewed. He palmed the protruding part of his jeans with the other. 

“So you can watch but you can’t fuck me? I had to make _myself_ come, Finn. That is _not_ good. Bad Finnie.” Sami did his best to growl the final part. 

“No!” Finn stepped over the bedpost so he was crouched at the foot of the bed. He tore his hat and scarf off, nearly getting tangled in the fabric in his haste.

“Not bad! Baby, please! I can be good Finnie, you’ll see! Look, I’m not even tired, I’ve just had my coffee and-” 

“So are you gonna fuck me or are you gonna have me take care of myself again?” 

Finn, on hands and knees, crawled over to Sami’s side. With the added closeness, Sami could hear it. It never failed. 

Finn was purring. 

It was instinctual for Sami to tease in a different way now; scratch Finn’s hair and call him a ‘good death kitty’ but he reminded himself to keep the mean face up. 

“Sami, if you let me, if you think I deserve it…” Finn paused to wipe away the salivation that had seeped from his pouting bottom lip. “I’ll fuck you so good, Sami Zayn, you have no idea. I’ll make you fucking scream, make you come so hard you forget what fucking planet you’re on.” 

Sami pretended to think the words over, acting totally unphased by the throbbing he now felt in his dick. 

“Hmm… Okay. You’d better. Because if you don’t, you’re sleeping on the couch until Easter.” 

“Baby, you’ll see, you’ll see how good, I promise I’ll be so good.” Finn mumbled, the words stumbling from his mouth. 

“Get over here.” Sami pushed the toy to the floor, mentally noting to recover and clean it later and unceremoniously handed Finn the mostly-depleted bottle of lubricant. 

He let Finn undress himself, something that almost never occured, and acted like he wasn’t in awe of the beautiful rippling muscle covered by the unblemished pale skin. 

Once Finn had discarded his clothes to the floor and hovered over Sami, his cock was reddened and leaking pre-come, little droplets here and there on the duvet, on Sami’s legs. The sight of it was much to take in, and left Sami in a state of heavy breathing and rekindled lust. 

Finn took to his usual pre-fuck ritual. With flattened hands, he smoothed his palms all over Sami’s thighs, revelling in the softness of the skin, squeezing and smacking the thickness here and there. 

“Fuck, yer gorgeous…” He muttered, then visibly tensed up, ever so slightly. Surely he was anticipating Sami’s next verbal jab, the next taunt. 

Instead, Sami laid all the way back, extending arms up to stroke Finn’s shoulders and down his biceps. The teasing was over. 

“Hey Finn?” He asked, barely audible. 

“Yes, my everything?” Finn got the hint. 

“I love you so much.” Sami whispered back. “I love that you would buy me a sex toy as a gift. I love that you just want to please me.” 

“It’s all I want.” Finn’s eyes met Sami’s. “All I want is fer you to be happy and taken care of.” 

“I am.” Sami nodded. “You know I was only talkin’ shit to get you inside me right?” 

Finn just purred and nodded as exchanged small smiles. The dirty talk from moments before had been all-but forgotten as Finn gently pushed his cock inside. Like clockwork, Sami’s long legs wrapped around his waist and connected at the ankles. 

Finn sunk into position. Being shorter than Sami meant his mouth was perfectly aligned to suck and nibble at the red-hair covered collarbones and neck. Sami still had visible marks, faded pinks and purples now, from previous bites and hickies. 

A perfect rhythm was found between Finn’s slow but _strong_ thrusts and Sami bucking his hips up to meet him there. Sami whines were lost in the ruffled mop of brown hair as Finn’s teeth connected to a nipple and bit down gently. Finn sucked at it greedily for a minute before turning to the other to do the same. 

Sami unhooked his legs and let them fall flat as possible on his sides, giving Finn the most access he could have. On cue, Finn picked up the pace and fucked faster, earning whimpers as reward. 

With Sami laid out on his back, body imitating the world’s best pillow, Finn did his best to keep every part of his body busy. With Sami’s nipple in his mouth and his dick in that _amazing_ tight ass, he reached up to find a big hand to lace fingers with. Sami obliged of course. 

Finn straightened out to meet Sami at eye level and kiss the full lips. It quickly turned into deep, impassioned making out, with both of them gasping.

“I love you… I love youuuu…” Sami moaned into his mouth. 

“I love you, sweet boy…” Finn curled his other arm around Sami’s side, feeling the cushion of chub around his ribs. 

He felt his throat vibrating, making a sound similar to Sami’s present earlier. 

Even faster now, harder and harder, Finn fucked with precision, filling Sami up exactly the way he wanted. It didn’t last long, but it was savored in the moment. 

Finn groaned as he came inside Sami, making his boyfriend sigh with pleasure. 

Weak now, Finn collapsed onto his personal pillow. Cat-like in nature, his hands teased around the pliable tummy, feeling the sweat-coated hair that covered Sami. 

“Finn, don’t do it.” Sami warned. 

“Mhm…” Finn nodded, nuzzling his nose against the hollow of Sami’s throat. 

“Finn, I swear to god.” 

“Yea…” He said, completely genuine of course, but it wasn’t even another minute before the warm sound of his own purring and the doughy comfort of Sami’s body put Finn right to sleep.

Sami sighed and used his weight to roll their bodies over. 

Finn flopped onto the side of the bed like a ragdoll and began snoring. 

Sami, fondly now, shook his head. He petted Finn’s head for a moment, brushing the dampened hair from his forehead. There was no waking him up now. Sami sighed, but grinned.

“I’m drinking your cocoa.”

**Author's Note:**

> when did I become a smut writer, what the fuck


End file.
